Traditionally, configuration of a contest is performed by engineers to manually code changes to the backend to execute the contest. Typically, at the end of a contest, administrators manually judge the performance of participating users of the contest, for instance, by evaluating contest activities performed by those users, by comparing scores computed for those users, etc. In addition, the administrators often manually distribute the contest awards based on their judging. Among other issues, these conventional techniques may be associated with human-related errors (e.g., judging errors, awarding errors, etc.) along with delays in award distribution, resulting in user dissatisfaction with the contest experience, higher volume of support calls, and/or other drawbacks.